HIVE Texts
by amyyxzhou
Summary: What do the students do when they are able to text on their Blackboxes? Join the team on funny adventures with the texting!
1. Chapter 1

_Otto Malpense joined_

The Wraith: HI OTTO!

Otto Malpense: Shelby please change your username. :(

Sheling: Fine. I could _literally_ hear your sigh! :b

Otto Malpense: Really? You combined Wing and Shelby?

Sheling: What's wrong with Sheling?

Laura Brand: Everything!

Sheling: LAURA I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!

Wing Fanchu: She did give the information of the Hunt to the Disciples!

Franz Argentblum: Yes, she did be making me run a lot!

Nigel Darkdoom: I also got shot in the shoulder…

Penny Richards: I got shot in the thigh…

 _Laura Brand has logged off_

Otto Malpense: Wow. Just wow.

 _Everyone has logged off to comfort Laura Brand_

 _Two days later…_

 _The main 4, Franz, Nigel, and Penny have logged on_

Laura Brand: It's H.I.V.E. national change your username day!

Clone: Hey there! :)

Laura Code: Hi Otto!

Otto Malpense: Really? Laura Code?

Laura Code: I didn't know what to do…

: I didn't either

: I did. :)

Laura Code: SHELBY!

Clone: OMG! SHELBY! WHAT THE HECK?!

Plant: Shelby…

I am wanting food: I am not feeling good…

 _I am wanting food has logged off to barf_

 _Raven has joined_

Clone: RAVEN?!

: Woah!

Laura Code: Hold up!

: …

Raven: I only joined to tell that he needs to be down here training, not hanging out with creepy " "

: It's !

Raven: I don't care.

 _Raven has logged off_

 _has logged off_

 _Four days later_

Otto: Give it back!

Shelby: No!

Laura: Give it Shelby!

Wing: I AM ONLY AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER!

Nigel: *Groan* Shelby what did you do?

Shelby: Nothing!

Otto: She stole something me and Laura have been working on!

Shelby: What is the project?

Laura: Just give it back!

Shelby: Unless you two tell us what the project is about!

Raven: Stop texting at 12:17 AM!

Shelby: Spam!

Otto: H

Shelby: A

Wing: H

Laura: A

Nigel: H

Franz: A

Otto: H

Otto: A

Laura: H

Wing: A

Wing: H

Wing: A

Shelby: H

Shelby: A

Shelby: H

Shelby: A

Nigel: H

Nigel: A

Franz: H

Franz: A

Shelby: H

Shelby: A

 _Raven has deleted her account_

Shelby: AWWW!

 _Everyone has logged off_

 _Raven has renewed her account_

Raven: Hello?

Ghost of Sebastin Trent: Hey there! ;)

 _Raven has logged off_

 _One day later_

Professor Pike: Hello!

: Ugh. The professor has this :(

Otto: you don't have fingers how are you typing?

: There's someone called H.I.V. who translates and types things I say. And Otto you get detention because you typed that and you didn't use punctuation and common sense.

Otto: Didn't read that!

 _Otto has logged off_

: Diabolus are you on?

The one and only Diabolus Darkdoom who is stunning: Right here!

: …

The one and only Diabolus Darkdoom who is stunning: Wat?

 _has logged off_

The one and only Diabolus Darkdoom who is stunning: You said we had to discuss something!

 _The one and only Diabolus Darkdoom who is stunning has logged off_

 _Two weeks later!_

Raven: Hello?

Ghost of Dimitri: Hi Natalya!

Ghost of Tolya: Hi!

Raven/Natalya: Dimitri! Tolya!

Dimitri: Check out "If I lived: Dimitri"

Tolya: And "If I lived: Tolya"

Raven: Ok!

 _Everyone has logged off_

Otto: Who- what-are- Dimitri and Tolya?

Aunty Shelby: In Wikipedia it says they were Raven's friends at the Glasshouse, and they died.

Wing: Oh.

Laura: That's so sad!

Penny: Yeah, well Tom died and you guys don't even care!

Otto: Penny, we do care but-

Aunty Shelby: Do you think H.I.V. has this?

H.I.V. : Yes, I do have this.

Laura: H.I.V. !

Penny: Ugh.

 _Two days later_

Ottoman: Hey there.

 _Everyone has logged off to get away from Otto_

Ottoman: Is it because of my username?

 _Ottoman has logged off to question everyone_

 _One day later_

Shel: Hey! We should change our usernames!

Otto: NO.

 _Everyone likes this text_

Shel: Fine!:(

 _Shel has logged off_

 _Shelby pov_

 _Then I'll change your usernames..._

 _Two days later_

Poop: Hey! Who did this? It's Otto!

Traitor: Yeah! It's Laura!

Boring: Umm… It's Wing.

Plant Nerd: It's Nigel.

Fat guy: Help! It's being Franz.

Poop: Why would someone do this?

Boring: I have no idea.

Plant Nerd: I hate this.

Traitor: Help.

Queen Shelby: Hi guys!

Poop: Shelby…

Boring: Why would you do this?

Queen Shelby: Because Otto and everyone wouldn't agree to change our usernames so I decided to change them!

Traitor: But why these rude names?

Queen Shelby: I'm showing you guys your true main inner bad trait!

Fat guy: Please be changing them!

Queen Shelby: FINE!

 _Everyone's username has changed_

Friendly: Hey, you did nice names!

Mr. Trinity: For you.

Genius: Well, Wing…. BAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Good Shot: HI!

Plant King: Wow!

Shelby: ;)

 _Shelby has logged off_

Laura: Hi guys!

Otto: Hey.

Shel: Otto!

Otto: What?

Shel: Make your move!

Otto: In chess? You're not even here!

Shel: I mean, Laura! Laurto!

Otto: Wha-Bu-no no no no no no no no!

Shel: Why?

Wing: It would be a good idea.

Otto: Wing?! You're on Shelby's side?!

Wing: Yes...

 _Otto has logged off_

Wing: She forced me to.

Shel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Laura: Um… Does Otto, like _like_ me or… what?

Shel: You two are clueless!

 _Wing and Shel have logged off to get away from the clueless._

Laura: Well, it has been one of those days!

 _Everyone has logged off_

 _Two days later_

Nero: Where could Diabolus be?

Ghost of Elena: Hi.

Nero: Elena! Oh my gosh! Where are you? Should H.I.V. locate your blackbox signal? Are you ok? What are you doing? Did you escape death? How are you texting?

 _Ghost of Elena has logged off_

Nero: WHY!?

Diabolus: You should delete your conversation with Elena, the students might read it.

Nero: Right!

 _Diabolus has logged off_

Nero: Wait, what was I gonna do?

 _Nero has logged off_

 _One day later_

Otto: Hey, what's that conversation we missed?

Shelby: Let's see

Wing: Oh no.

Laura: I agree, Wing, I agree

Shelby: Oh! Nero was talking to his love!

Wing: How do you know Ghost of Elena was his love?

Otto: On wikipedia it says Elena is the love of Nero. And Elena is Pietor and Anastasia Furan's sister.

Laura: We should delete it.

Shelby: Of course! To delete, highlight, then press delete!

Shelby: Ok, I'm highlighting, done, command- Oops! I pressed command c!

Wing: What does command c do?

Otto and Laura: It copys….

Wing: Oh Shelby, what are we going to do with you?

Otto: Well, Shelby, at least you know how to copy on computers!

Laura: *Sigh* Shel, at least, one day, be nice and don't get into trouble!

Shelby: That's what I do everyday!

 _Everyone except Shelby has logged off_

Shelby: Hey!

 _Shelby has logged off to punch everyone._

 _6 days later_

Otto: Where did the sleeper go?! Anastasia's running around, Raven wants to kill her, so we can only use the sleepers! Where did mine go?

Laura: I didn't ev- Oh, wait! Anastasia has one! I just checked the log!

Otto: How'd she get mine?

Shelby: Guys, we got bigger problems!

 _Shelby has logged off_

Raven: Laura! Where's Anastasia?!

Laura: Uh… Hold on…

Otto: Check them all! Hurry!

Laura: Got it! Sector 11, hall 28, with a machine gun from the armory!

Raven: GAH!

 _Raven has logged off to slaughter Anastasia Furan_

Otto: Wing!

Wing: Yes? I'm kind of busy. It's a little hard to run while texting

Otto: Anastasia's in sector 11, hall 28! Back up Raven!

Wing: Got it!

 _Wing has logged off_

Otto: Is Anastasia still there, Laura?

Laura: Yes, she is fighting Raven. Wing is in sector 11, hall 29, coming from the behind of Anastasia

Otto: He's smart

Laura: Yeah. Franz, how are you holding up? Anastasia's in sector 11, hall 28. You should be a sniper from up there!

Franz: Ok, thank you, Laura

 _Franz has logged off_

Otto: How's the fight with Anastasia?

Laura: Anastasia has one of Raven's swords, they're fighting, and Anastasia has to kick Wing off and fight Raven at the same time. She holding up pretty well. Franz is shooting at her, she Anastasia's dodging the bullets.

Otto: Oh. H.I.V. , can you get in her brain and, like, make her sleep or something?

H.I.V. : Ok, I will try

Otto: Do, or do not. There is no try

H.I.V. : I will keep that in my data storage

 _H.I.V. has logged off_

 _Two days later…_

Otto: Well, that was some work.

Laura: SOME WORK?! SHE BLEW UP THE ENTIRE LAUNCH BAY!

Shelby: But, look on the bright side! We have a bigger window!

Otto:...

Franz: Uh, I was not being involved in the first window making…

 _Everyone has logged off_


	2. Chapter 2

_2 Hours Later…_

Shelby: Hey, guys! We should play a prank!

Otto: On who?

Shelby: Franz and Nigel!

Laura: Does it involve coding?

Shelby: Yes!

Laura: I'm in!

Wing: Hmm…

Shelby: I'll go on a date with you

Wing: Ok. I'm in.

Otto: So what's the plan?

Shelby: Laura and you, Otto, made a thingy-majigy that'll make their Blackboxes have Overlord! Then they'll go to Nero, and when they get close to his office, the thingy-majigy will delete itself!

Laura: Hmm… Otto, think we could accomplish this?

Otto: Yes!

 _Everyone has logged off_

 _1 Day Later…_

Otto: Did you see their faces?!

Shelby: Yes! It was so funny!

Wing: I have never seen anything more funnier than that.

Laura: We should've recorded it!

Otto: I did. And sent it to every student in HIVE

Shelby: OMG OTTO! WHEN DID YOU BECOME SMART?!

Otto: …

 _Otto has logged off the fight Shelby_

Shelby: Should I be scared?

Laura: Yes.

Shelby: Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be crawling through the ventilation shafts trying to find Raven!

 _Shelby has logged off_

Wing: I do not believe Raven would protect Shelby

Raven: Got that right.

 _Everybody has logged off_


	3. Chapter 3

_2 hours later…_

Shelby: Otto, that was mean. Raven, why didn't you protect me?

Raven: Didn't want to.

Shelby: So nice

 _Shelby has logged off to start a fight between her and Raven, and to loose_

Otto: Raven, she's after you.

Raven: Otto…

Otto: Yeah?

Raven: Do you think I need to worry?

Otto: Maybe…

Raven: Oh, she's here

 _Raven has logged off to win against Shelby_

 _Nero has joined_

Nero: What…

Nero: OH MY LORD RAVEN! DON'T KILL SHELBY!

Otto: Ya know, she can't read that

Nero: HIVEmind

H.I.V. : Yes?

Nero: Tell Raven OH MY LORD RAVEN! DON'T KILL SHELBY!

H.I.V. : I fear it is too late

Nero: WHAT?!

H.I.V. : Shelby is in the sick bay, with a bloody nose and a broken arm, while Raven sits right next to her, no injuries.

Nero: I thought you meant she was dead.

H.I.V. : DEAD wrong to think she could beat Raven! PEACE OUT!

 _H.I.V. has logged off_

Nero: Otto…

Otto: What?

Nero: Why were you controlling HIVEmind?

Otto: Because it'd be DEAD funny!

Otto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Nero: …

Otto: What?

 _Nero has logged off_

Otto: Is it because I was controlling HIVEmind?

Otto: No one is there for me!

Ghost of Lucy: Got that right!

 _All ghosts have logged off_

Otto: … My life is sad

Wing: As Shelby would say, Got that right!

 _Everyone except Otto has logged off_

Otto: I feel so lonely! I feel so cold inside!

 _Ghost of Cypher has logged on_

Ghost of Cypher: That's because you are

 _Otto has logged off to cry and to run away from Cypher_

Ghost of Cypher: Wow.

 _Ghost of Cypher has logged off_


	4. Chapter 4

_Seven days later…_

OttoOttoOtto: Hey. What's up?

Nero: I'm going to take away texting on blackboxes.

ShelShelShel: WHY?!

LauraLauraLaura: What? No!

WingWingWing: Why?

NeroNeroNero: _Someone_ had sent a video of Mister Argentblum and Mister Darkdoom, humiliated.

OttoOttoOtto: Oh, umm…

RavenRavenRaven: By _someone_ he means Otto. And we know your prank now. Otto, Wing, Shelby, and Laura, detention! For 9 months! But… Wing, you will not have any detention because, 1 you're my apprentice. 2 you were bribed to join the prank. Laura, you will not be getting detention either, because, 1 you were bribed. Wing cause you're my apprentice, you get to choose someone to save from detention. Who is it?

WingWingWing: Umm… Shelby.

OttoOttoOtto: NOOOOOO! Traitors! NOOOO! Gahhhhhh!

Texting has been disabled.

 **A/N: THE END! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
